Hereos & Theives
by eskalations
Summary: Follows the adventures of Eugene's little sister, Annabelle. How did he get the name Flynn Rider? How did Annabelle react after seeing her brother after so many years? And did he really in the past accidently steal from her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea has been in my head since I saw the movie and I really just needed to type it all out and see where it went. This is the tale of how Eugene Fitzhebert really got his name!

"He rode off on his stead..." Eugene was suddenly cut off by giggling coming from a 6 year old brunette perched on his knee, her emerald eyes were closed as she brought her hands to her face to smother the laughter.

"What's so funny Annabelle?" He asked exasperated at his little sister. Eugene loved her but don't get me wrong sometimes she was just a little too much to handle.

Both of the children were currently in an orphanage, they had been their whole life. No one knew who their parents were, except Eugene though he would never let anyone know. He remembered his parents but not their names, he even remembered the night they left them on the doorsteps for the orpanage to take in. His little sister had been barely one and him six.

Eugene was now twelve and Annabelle was about to celebrate her seventh birthday. He cringed at the thought of his sister having to have her birthday in the orphanage yet again.

The owners were nice enough they just didn't have much money, sometimes the children would go without being fed. Everyone shared blankets and took turns wearing the worn socks that had been supplied. Thirty children lived in a home with 4 bedrooms one that the owners kept for themselves and the three others for the kids.

Eugene wouldn't let anyone but his sister know that at night he would sometimes go out in the village and steal what he could find. He was sneaky and quiet as a mouse as he browsed through the darkened homes of the wealthier villagers. Annabelle knew and she didn't necessarily like it but he always brought back extra food to her.

"Eugene?" He hadn't noticed the little girl looking up at him wide eyes curious at what had distracted him. Shaking his head he smiled down at her and stroked her long dark brown hair exactly like his.

"Sorry Bells...just got lost in my own thoughts. Now would you mind telling me what you find so amusing?" Eugene asked curiously watching as his sister's eyes once again caught an amused glimmer and she began to let out small giggles.

"Oh it's nothing..." Rolling his eyes, Eugene smirked before flipping her over in his lap and tickling her stomach, Annabelle began laughing loudly as tears sprang out of her eyes. "Ok! Ok!...I'll tell you!"

A sudden breeze filled the room from the open window as he turned her back into a sitting position. She quickly fixed her tattered dress still stalling from telling him, knowing that the suspense was killing him.

All of the children were beginning to quiet down and some were even falling asleep, Eugene hadn't noticed that the moon had appeared in the sky and was casting an eerie glow over the village, he would sneak out soon.

"So why I was laughing...was because of Flynnegan Ryder," He cocked an eyebrow at this, what was so funny about the hero in the book?

"Why?" Eugene asked his siter as she simply rolled her eyes giving him a look that just screamed "Really! As if that isn't obvious!"

"I think...you and him are a lot alike," Her voice was barely above a whisper as a small boy let out a gentle snore close to where the two were sitting beside the window.

This shocked Eugene. Him and Flynnegan Ryder, Why there was nothing alike between the two! He was an orphan, a thief and the hero in the book was exactly that, a hero!

Scoffing he rolled his eyes at his little sister's joke "No really what had you so amused?"

Annabelle's tiny pick lips formed an "O" as she stared wide eyed at her brother "Do you think I would lie to you?" Her innocent expression and truthful past made him sigh as he shook his head.

"But Bells...why in the world would you think Flynnegan Ryder and I were anything alike?" He questioned her watching as her mouth turned up into a smile and her emerald eyes danced with admiration for her brother.

"Because..your both heroes" Eugene was shocked and opened his mouth wide in disbelief.

"Annabelle I'm a thief...I'm not a hero" He said with a bit of sadness in his voice, as much as he wished he could be a hero, he was in no position to be anything but a thief.

"That's not true! Everything you steal you give to me or to the other children! You are a hero!" Annabelle nearly shouted in his face her little hands balled into fist by her sides as she jumped up from her brother's lap. He stared at her stunned by the tone and volume of her voice. "You are a hero...the thief side of you is someone else...that's not you Eugene it's...it's...it's an alter ego...your "Flynn Ryder" when you steal not Eugene Fitzherbert." With that she went over to a small towel on the flower beside the table and tried to get comfortable avoiding opening her eyes and seeing the expression on Eugene's face.

Eugene sat quietly as he replayed what his sister just said. She gave him a thief name and a hero name...he was two different people. She must have come up with that name as an alter ego of Flynnegan Ryder...who he apparently was similiar to.

Standing up he put one foot on the windowsill preparing him for another night as Flynn Ryder, the theif.

[3 hours later]

Eugene climbed through the window a bag with 2 pieces of bread and one apple in his hand. After the conversation with his little sister he really didn't have much of the heart to steal from the people, so he took what was necessary.

Annabelle was shaken awake by him and when she saw the bag her sleep filled eyes went wide before she grabbed for it, Eugene laughed quietly at his sister's eagerness but put a finger to his lip motioning at the children asleep all around them. She nodded in understanding as she pulled one piece of bread from the bag and the apple.

Eugene ate his piece quietly and watched as Annabelle slowly ate her piece then she looked at the apple in her hands and turned it over and over again.

Suddenly she stood and signaled for him to wait. Jumping over the sleeping children, Annabelle made it to the door and she swiftly left the room the apple still in her hands.

Eugene looked after her curiously before standing himself and swiftly dodging all the children still sleeping. Cracking open the door he saw that the hall was dark but a crack of light at the end of the hall where they kept the sicker or weaker children.

Being as quiet as he could be Eugene tip toed down the hall passing the owners room and hearing snoring from inside and passing the other children's room and hearing whispers but mostly snores coming from behind the door.

Reaching the end of the hall he cracked the door open just enough to see what was going on inside.

Six kids all lay by the fire snoring gently while the others were spread around the room.

That's when he saw Annabelle.

She was perched on the floor next to a blonde boy named Garett, he was only five years old but the doctor said he had a year or less to live. His parent's had left him here after he was diagnosed with a disease that he could have fully recovered from...if he hadn't been left here.

Annabelle was giggling and chatting with the young boy whos blue eyes for once were filled with joy as he let out a small painful laugh at something she had told him.

What Annabelle did next nearly made tears come to Eugene's eyes.

She took the apple in her hands and gave it over to Garett a bright smile spread across her face, he looked shocked and tried to give it back but Annabelle only giggled and shook her head genly pushing his fragile hands that held the apple back towards him.

Eugene shook his head and ran his fingers through his dark hair, and began walking back to the room.

Entering he went straight to the window and laid down below it thinking about what he just saw. His sister had willingly given up her food to someone who had needed it more than her...he was no hero...he hadn't been passing out the food he had just eaten to the kids who needed it more than him...no he devoured it without a second thought. Annabelle was right...he was two different people...to her he was Eugene Fitzherbert the protector and apprently the hero...but to himself and to everyone else...he was Flynn Ryder...the selfish theif.

Annabelle entered the room and looked over at her brother who was faking sleep, she stepped carefully over the bodies and returned to the towel on the floor, she began to get very tired but before she lost consciousness she heard a whisper in her ear.

"I'm not the hero Bells...you are" Her mouth turned upward and even with her eyes closed she could tell it was her brother.

"You're wrong Eugene...you're wrong" He shook his head as he walked away. He wasn't Eugene.

A/N#2: I'm afraid this made no sense...the plot changed so many times throughout the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided to write on to this story. Also in this story Eugene is 23(I know the writers say that he is 26 but I decide to ignore that.) Oh and Annabelle and Eugene are 6 years apart.

"What's with all the commotion?" I whispered to myself as I walked cautiously to the middle of the town square in Corona. Gripping the fabric around my shoulders I looked at the people around me curiously.

I'm only 17, but when I was 14 I escaped from the orphanage that had held me captive all my life, ofcourse no one came looking for me. I was just another mouth to feed. My name is Annabelle Fitzherbert, yes a runaway orphan. I have been living on my own for the past 3 years, I had managed to get a job at a local paint shop which was where I was headed to now.

People were laughing and gathering around from what I could see a blonde girl with VERY long hair that was braided an assortment of flowers peppered throughout her blonde tresses. A smile was on her face as she spun and spun, joy evident in her light green eyes as others joined in her dance. I had to smile, it was about time someone tried to cheer this place up.

Continuing my way down the path, the brown peasant dress swishing with the cool summer breeze and the music from the square dancing in the air, something flew off of the building next to me hitting the side of my dress then falling to the ground. A wanted poster.

Sighing I bent over my hands slightly shaking as I reached down and picked the piece of paper up.

Wanted: Dead or Alive, Flynn Rider, Theif.

"Oh Eugene..." I whispered to myself tears trying to break through the hazel barriers of my eyes. Wadding the paper up I shoved it in the basket with supplies I was carrying.

Flynn Rider, the kingdoms most famous theif at one time was Eugene Fitzherbert.

My brother.

I had told him to stop, to only use his sneaky ways for good and ofcourse he had never listened. One day he just never came back and I assumed the worst ofcourse until one day I was walking through town and came upon a poster similar to this one.

He had left a note for me back at the orphanage the night he left, but I never could read it. I would see the first few words and begin to break down.

Over the years, it hadn't been about survival anymore it was almost as if thievery was a game to him. I have heard about all the ludicrous items he's stolen, ones that wern't even necessary to steal.

His latest act of theiving was just dumb. He had stolen the lost princesse's crown yesterday morning and by the time everyone in the town had awoken a fresh batch of wanted posters hung from the doors of homes and stores.

Passing by the florist I noticed another wanted poster, this one was yet again of Flynn but his nose was different. Smirking I smiled at the flourist before grabbing the sign.

"Something wrong Miss Fitzherbert?" The kind man asked and I just shook my head with an exasperated sigh looking down at the paper.

"No sir..." I trailed off folding the object and sliding it in with the next one in my basket.

"Flynn Rider has done it again...what a menace," He stated while glaring at the space in front of him, giving a slight nod I walked away from the front of the store and walked across the street to where I was employed.

"He wasn't always that way..." No one heard me, and no one was suppose to. Taking my dark brown hair in one hand and sliding it over to one shoulder I walked into the hot room full of paints, ready to start my day.

Sitting on the balcony of the small room I lived in at the local Inn I smiled up at the sky as the stars showed up,  
looking around I noticed everyone in the street had looks of excitement on their faces.

"Hey Annabelle! Ready for the lantern lighting?" My neighbor,  
Benjamin asked from the balcony next to mine. He was a few years older then me with beautiful ocean blue eyes and ruffled dirty blonde hair. He was an artist, so I had come to know him pretty well since he was always in the shop.

"Yes...ofcourse..." I trailed off looking down at the ground below me. Not to be a downer but I actually didn't particularly like this ceremony.

Don't get me wrong I want the princess to return so that we will have an heir to the thrown, but after 18 years it just seems highly unlikely anything will come out of this lantern thing.

As a young child I had always wished I would some how turn out to be the princess, but ofcourse that was impossible. I had brown-green eyes, and long brown hair, no where near the princess's blonde hair and green eyes but still she was only a year older then me and that was every little girl's dream at the orphanage.

Another thing was that her parents did this every year, hoping that she would return. Wouldn't it be great if your parent's loved you so much to never give up, and just end up living in denial instead?

"I know you have never enjoyed this...But still it is a celebration," Benjamin told me while he took a drink of the liquid in his hand then sitting on one of his wooden chairs looking at the sky. The ceremony would begin in probably a few minutes.

Remembering where I had put my paper lantern I walked into my messy room and ran over to my basket placed on the wooden table, ready for another day of work.

Tossing through the items in the basket telling myself to put them back later I found the lantern, and beside it the two wanted posters from earlier. Hands shaking I opened them up again staring blankly at the drawing in front of me.

With a sudden amount of courage I opened one of the drawers of my dresser and grabbed for the old crinkled envelope that lay untouched covered in dust and colored with age.

Taking a deep breath I began to open the letter, wanting to know the truth after so many years when suddenly the silent became to much and I realized what was taking place.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath dropping the envelope and rushing outside to find everyone getting ready to light their lanterns. Gripping mine tightly I unfolded it and grabbed the matches.

After watching the royal lantern be sent off first everyone's began to light up and gently began to float, I sent mine up sighing as the beautiful scene unfolded, the lanterns looking like a million fireflies dancing in the dark night sky.

Turning around and looking at the paper on my floor, I sighed.

The courage was gone.

Two days have gone by since the lanterns had been set off and the morning felt like any other, except for that annoying feeling that something special was going to happen.

"Annabelle!" I heard shouting as I quickly dressed in my brown dress and grabbed the basket off the table throwing my shoes on in a hurry. Running out to the balcony I see Benjamin on the ground his eyes full of disbelief.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly as his chest heaved through his white shirt and he gasped for breath, he had been running.

"The princess...she has returned!" I imagine my eyes were just as wide as his as I registered what he had just told me.

"What?" I exclaimed but he was already running off telling more people along the way, even though everyone already seemed to know and they were all talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Rushing down the stairs I dashed through the front door climbing quickly down the steps. Crowds were gathering together sharing different accounts of the story of her return.

"Rescued from a dragon's den!"

"Fought off fifty little dwarves!"

"Kidnapped by overly obsessive ogres!"

Those were just a few of the crazy things I was catching bits and pieces of, I would have stopped to listen to a few if I wasn't already late for work.

As I sprinted down the street narrowly missing various people I took into notice that the Flynn Rider posters that had been everywhere a few days ago wern't anywhere to be seen.

That usually meant something bad, something very bad.

I arrived at the store in record time just to be greeted by the store owner, Mrs. Morrison walking out and telling me she would be back later and that she wanted to see what the princess looked like.

"She's coming to town later! Isn't this exciting?" This question was rhetorical and she promptly turned her red hair flying with her as she dashed dramaticly out the door.

Still breathing heavily I took a seat on the stool behind the counter, placing my basket on the one next to mine and grabbing out my sketch pad. While putting everything back into place an aged envelope fell out.

"Oh..." I whispered shocked on how that had gotten in there, subconsciously I probably had just picked it up off the floor and place it on the table, then in the morning in my rush I probably thought it was one of my sketches.

Hesitating and squinting my eyes, I had to make a decision. Either I could be brave and read this now or be a coward and never look at it ever again.

Taking a deep breath my pale slender fingers slide along the envelope and gently coaxed it open. The paper inside was crinkly with a bunch of things scribbled out but it was Eugene's old sloppy handwriting.

Dear Bells,

I will never forgive myself for leaving you here all alone,  
but I just can't stay here day after day watching you starve.  
I'm leaving so that I can hopefully get a job, then someday when I have the money I will come back and then we can go live on that little island that we have always dreamed of. I know the chances of me getting a job at my age are slim, and I probably will just end up theiving but I promise by your 18th birthday I wil return and we will run off and live the life we deserve. Stay strong Bells, I will be your hero.

Your Older Brother,  
Eugene, Flynn Rider.

Tears were falling and I hadn't even noticed until one stained the paper. My 18th birthday was next week, and if the wanted posters being all gone wasn't a sign that my brother had died I don't know what is. But no matter what he ever did, he would always be my hero.

The front bell rang and two people stepped through the door, I was sketching and didn't even bother looking up. It had been a very slow day with only two customers and only an hour or two left of work to go.

"Blondie...take your pick..." I heard a deep make voice say as a timid pair of footsteps joined the louder ones. Their was a familiarty to the tone of voice, but I put it off as being one of the recent customers.

"But their's so many! Miss?" Realizing that I was being addressed I put down the sketch I had been working on and looked up at the girl in front of me. She had brown hair that was styled into a pixie cut, and huge emerald eyes, a purple dress with lace,she looked strangly familiar. Then it hit me.

The girl dancing in the square was standing infront of me except her hair was shorter and brown, or maybe it was just my imagination. What wasn't my imagination though was the glittering crown that sat on her head.

"Oh your highness!" Quickly I jumped from the stool and walked around the counter curtseying clumsily grasping the ends of my tattered brown peasant dress. She just grinned at me.  
"No need to curtsey really...I just need help picking out paints,"  
Smiling nervously at her I went to help her when I noticed her companion had his back to us.

"You know blondie...I think these would look..." Turning around he nearly dropped the paints in his hands and I nearly fainted. Hazel eyes met mine and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

His tousled brown hair matched mine and our noses were almost identical, smiles were the same, but my face was softer then his. The only difference was our eyes, his were more brown and mine were more greenish.

It was him. I could tell, it was the famous Flynn Rider, most importantly it was my older brother Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Eugene?" The princess questioned registering the look of shock on both our faces, as we stared at each other. She had just proven me right, this was him. It seemed like he recognized me too even though it had been years since the last time I had seen him.

"...Annabelle?...Bells?" The look of disbelief on his face and the timid reach of his hand reminded me of the old Eugene, the one who use to read me bedtime stories and bring me food in the middle of the night.

"Flynn...? Eugene...?" My timid answer caused his face to light up with a huge grin and before I knew it I was swept into a nearly bone crushing hug with my feet dangling midair.

"Oh Bells..." Eugene sighed as I hugged him around the neck the tears gently sliding through the barriers finally breaking through. He was tall about 6'4" and even though I would love to just hug my brother for the remainder of my shift, I was only 5'3" and really preffered the ground.

"Ok Eugene...I think I like the ground..." I told him playfully as he laughed a deep laugh and set me back on my feet and ruffling the brown hair atop my head.

The princess had watched curiously at first but looking at us side to side I think she put the pieces together.  
"Rapunzel...this is my sister...Annabelle," The princess's face broke into a huge grin and suddenly I was being hugged again.

"Oh my goodness! This is amazing it's nice to meet you! The two of you look so much alike! I'm Rapunzel!" This all came out very fast and allk I could do was smile and nod my head.

"Annabelle...how did you get out of the orphanage?...Were you adopted?...You got my note right?" My head was spinning from all the questions that were being thrown at me and I held up my hand automatically stopping him.

"Whoa! Wait...I believe I need to hear this story first!" I pointed at the two of them and they just smiled. I was told everything from the very beginning.

"Well...that was quite an adventure..." I murmured looking at them my eyes still wide, both just smiled at eachother, then Eugene turned to me.

"Your turn..." So then I explained everything since the time he left to right now.

"You poor thing..." Rapunzel sighed as she stood up grasping Eugene's hand in hers. Whispering in his ear he began to smile and then he leaned down to her quietly telling her something both began nodding enthusiastically.

"Annabelle...would you like to come live in the castle with us?" I was stunned. Was this a for real offer?

"Ummm..." I looked down at the counter contemplating my answer, then I saw the note from earlier laying wide open. Eugene also saw it.

"Annabelle...I'm not breaking any promises," Smiling up at him, I walked around the counter.

"Ofcourse I will. Thank you so much," I told them both and suddenly I was in the third hug of the day between the both of them.  
Leaning up to Eugene's ear I whispered a heartfelt, "You will always be my hero..."

A/N#2: What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just writing this for fun, I know it's not really that fun to read about OC's but I have fun writing for Eugene's sister, because I think he could have possibly had one.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Tangled" or it's characters, they belong to "Disney."

I was awoken by the pitter patter of rain on the roof and a light grey light from my window. Rainy days in Corona were harsh, everyone walked to work and a lot of that work took place outside too.

Being only 15 and living on my own did not give me the liberty to skip work on days like these, atleast I only have to walk through the weather not work in it.

Stretching I felt the joints in my body loosen and I slide off the hard matress groaning as my back cracked most likely from all the tossing and turning from the night before.

Nightmares always seemed to haunt my dreams, most of them from my days in the orphanage and the fear of them one day coming back for me and taking me away.

Last night though had been different, Eugene was there but he was in danger being chased by castle guards his brown hair flying and hazel eyes fearful, I reached out for him but the second he was just inches from my fingertips he was snatched up by one of the guards and they informed everyone he would be hanged.

The last image I had was him, a rope tied tightly around his neck, feet dangling mid-air.

"Whoaaa...calm down Bells" I whispered to myself as I walked over to the sink and splashing cold water onto my features, trying to hide the tears that had tried to fall.

I havn't seen Eugene in years, I assume the worst though,  
he would have never been able to find a job he just wasn't the working type, he probably stuck to theivery and got caught somewhere along the way. But still the positive side of me secretly hoped he was still out there somewhere.

Grabbing a towel I dabbed at my face cleaning off the remaints of sleep and tears, my greenish-brown eyes still looked sleepy with purple bags underneath, my cheeks were unusually pale, and my hair was a mess. I really didn't sleep good.

After cleaning up a bit more I walked over to my closet and grabbed my usual brown peasant dress that went to my knees, and my brown slippers. The weather was probably going to ruin the fabrics but what other choice do I have?

I quickly grabbed my basket off of the desk and walked over to the door turning around and making sure everything was in order, then closing the door and walking down the hall .  
Reaching the outside I realized that most people were already at work, in front of fires drying off from their quick dash through the bone-chilling rain.

"Ok...let's go" I whispered to myself then rolled my eyes at how stupid that had sounded. Stepping out into the rain I quickly began sprinting through the various puddles on the cobblestone street, the rain drenching my hair and causing it to stick to my face and turn black.

Halfway to the art shop, where I worked, I saw a piece of paper laying on the street. I quickly picked it up and stuffed it into my basket picking up my pace.

As I was running from up ahead a man about 21 ran down the street, his brown hair floppy and his eyes fearful, their was something familiar about him but I couldn't place it.

Suddenly we were side by side and before I could yell at him, I felt my pocket become lighter.

Oh he did not just pick pocket me.

"Hey!" I yelled at his retreating figure but he was fast and already a blue blur in the distance, I couldn't see anything through the rain now it was coming down to hard.

Kicking the pavement I trudged the rest of the way to the shop, already wet and now upset that someone had just stolen my money.

"Annabelle!" I looked up as a familiar screech reached my ears, I walked into the warm art store and smiled a second before facing my angry boss. was in her late forties and her bright red hair could be seen a mile away, a long with her bright colored clothing. Her temper was also well known.

"I know...I know it's not my fault...the rain was coming down so fast and then some random lunatic stole my money," Walking over to the fire I slipped off my shoes and put my feet close to the flames, sticking my hands out as well. I then gripped my brunette hair and wrung the water from it.

"Random Lunatic...ugh it's probably that theif!" groaned as she sorted throught the paints by the windows, I looked at her questioningly.

"Wait...what thief?" I asked curiously placing the shoes back on my feet and taking my place behind the counter, leaning my damp sleeves onto the wood.

"Oh that Flynn Rider...he's been stealing everything lately!  
They finally put up the wanted posters of him...about time!" I had zoned out at the name. Flynn Rider. Only one person would ever go by that name, a certain boy who had always hated his name.

"Eugene..." I whispered then scrambled over to my basket which had been abandoned beside the fire. Digging through the various sketch pads and pens and pencils, I finally found a soggy piece of paper.

My hands began to shake as my fingers numbly unfolded the paper.

My heart nearly stopped looking at the drawing on the paper,  
it was the man she had seen on the street! But this time she saw why he looked so familiar...he was her brother! Eugene Fitzherbert! The picture was accurately drawn except for the nose, that was definatly not his nose considering we both shared that.

"So anyway...I'm going home it seems dumb to stay here today,  
but you stay just incase!" I heard the door slam shut behind me but I was still on my knees on the floor about to cry, until it hit me.  
Eugene was alive...wait...Eugene had taken my money!  
"Eugene!"

A/N#2: Short. But this random idea popped up! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N#1: So this came to mind while I was just trying to come up with ideas for this story and so I decided to write it out.  
Please review.

Also this story is inspired by the song: Hereos and Theives, Artist:  
Vaness Carlton.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Tangled" or the characters, their Disney's.

I was awakened by the sunlight that streamed relentlessly through my window, casting shadows on the floor and warming my face. Usually I would wake up, stretch, then get along with my routine but today was different. After 2 days of planning I was moving into the castle with my brother and the now found princess Rapunzel.

Yesterday I had quit my job at the art shop, much to my employer's dismay, but I had to if I wanted to move on. I didn't feel comfortable living in the palace without some sort of labor so I had volunteered to be the princesses assisstant, making sure she was ready on time,  
attending her lessons, and just a bunch of other stuff.

Rapunzel and I had become quick friends, having a lot in common and being close in age. We both loved to paint and baking was also another thing we found enjoyment in. Eugene ofcourse was still himself but there was something inside of him that had changed.

I observed him closely when the princess had gone back to picking out paints, the way he looked at her, with such a loving glint in his eye just about made my heart melt. I was happy for him, after all these years he had finally found something worth living for besides that silly little island dream of his.

Smiling I jumped out of bed bouncing to my closet and putting on my simple white dress that was usually only for attending special events and church on Sunday mornings. My brown hair was tangled from sleep but I merely laughed at the craziness this morning, I looked different, happier. My greenish-brown eyes gleamed as I pulled my basket from the back of the chair where it was hanging and began to throw some items into it. Last night I had been up quite late packing so I had decided to sketch to clear my mind after a long day.

"Annabelle?" I heard a voice from behind my door asked, recognizing it as Benjamin's I quickly walked over and opened it to reveal the dirty blonde boy with a curious look on his face.  
I hadn't worked up the courage to tell Ben I was moving, I hadn't even told him that I quit my job. Yesterday I just said that I was sick and wouldn't be going to work that day when really I just sat around the house talking to Eugene and Rapunzel about the moving situation.

"Hey Ben, is there something wrong?" I asked innocently stepping aside and allowing him to walk in, gently closing the door behind me.  
He walked into the middle of the room and looked around, Ben was tall about as tall as Eugene and he had the most beautiful shade of eyes I think I have ever seen in my life, right now they looked troubled.

"What are the boxes for?" Cringing I realized that I was going to have to relay the story of how my long lost brother, is actually Flynn Rider and how I'm kinda sorta moving into a palace.  
"I'm moving..." Suddenly I felt so conceited and so unworthy, here stood Benjamin who was actually the son of one of the wealthiest men in the kingdom over who had decided that he wanted to make a living himself instead of spending his "Daddy's" money, and then there was me who just all of a sudden will pick up and move because her Brother now is a resident of the castle. Sitting down I looked at my hands and really looked around the room trying to avoid Benjamin's gaze.

"Where?" He asked simply coming and sitting beside her on the small bed, the look on his sharp face was unreadable but there was an under laying sadness.

"Well...you know Flynn Rider?" I asked suddenly deciding to tell him this story before the one answering his question. Ben's face darkened and he nodded.

"Ofcourse, he stole some of my Father's jewels before I moved to Corona, filthy theif I can't believe he found the lost princess!...Why does this have anything to do with the moving situation?" The fact that he called my brother a filthy thief stung a bit but remembering how Eugene had even pick pocketed me made me realize that Ben was being honest, her brother had been a thief, she wouldn't say filthy though.

"Well...do you remember how I told you I have a brother? Who ran away long ago?" His face still didn't show comprehension and I gave an exasperated sigh putting my face in my hands.

"No! Annabelle I remember I just don't understand what this has to do with..." That's when there was a knock on my door and someone opening it with a creak.

"Annabelle?" I heard a high female voice ask, recognizing it as Rapunzel I brought my face from my hands and looked towards Ben's face to see what he would say about me knowing the princess.  
A look of shock on his face, he immediatly jumped up and bowed down to the petite, brunette girl in front of him.

"Your highness!" He stuttered out, face flustered and tan hands nervously running through his hair. Rapunzel and I both started giggling at the young man.

"Bells!" Yelled a voice as an overlyconfident young man strode into the room, Flynn Rider to be correct. If I thought Ben looked shocked when the princess walked in then he looked just utterly speechless at the fact that Eugene was standing in my room.

"I forgot to mention...Flynn Rider is kinda my brother," I told him throwing my hands up and smiling a wide grin at the shocked boy beside me who still yet to move. Rapunzel and Eugene noticed that I had been in the middle of a conversation and both started tiptoeing backwards out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Wha...What?" Ben asked me falling back into a sitting position on my bed still looking like he had been hit over the head with a frying pan.  
Multiple times.

"Yeah...and I'm kinda moving into the palace..." I softly finished sitting beside him on the rough quilt, the mattress tipping slightly under my weight. A quiet had settled among us, but it wasn't awkward, that's what I liked about Ben, he just didn't make things awkward.

Admittedly I had liked Benjamin ever since I moved in, and at times it seemed he liked me too. He was only 3 years older then me, and we shared a lot of the same interest and overall he was just one of the sweetest people I had ever met, at more times then once I had wished that we could be more then friends that one night on the balcony he would just reach over and kiss me under the stars that shined in the twilight above.

Now I wouldn't see him everyday like I was used to, I wouldn't get to see the playful smile on his face as he stole my basket and threatened to take it to work with him if I wouldn't allow him to buy me a cupcake as his treat. I was about to embark on an adventure, but part of me wished to stay in the small simple life that I had come to know over the past few years.

"I always knew you were something else Annabelle..." Shocked I looked over at him, a small smile played on his pink lips as he turned to face me. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously playing a bit with my hair out of nervous habit.

"Ofcourse you would be the one with an ex-thief who rescued a princess as a brother, have a friend who is the princess, be getting to live in a palace...I knew you were different since the day I met you, your extraordinary you know that?" His smile widened a bit at the shock evident on my face, no freak out? He was...well he sounded almost as if he was happy for me.

"You don't think I'm being selfish?" Looking down at the ground I twisted my feet around, until suddenly a hand was under my chin pulling my face up.

"You grew up in an orphanage with practically nothing and moved out on your own at a young age with no knowledge of what the real world held...you could never be selfish Annabelle...everything you are getting now is what you deserve," I could feel tears coming but I did not want to cry, so all I did was smile and wrap my arms around Ben's neck pulling him into an embrace.

"Oh! But before you go...I have something I want to give you, well I was saving it for your birthday but oh well!" With that he jumped up and ran out the door slamming the one to his and rummaging around. All I could do was laugh at his silly exit.

Coming back into the room, I saw that he was hiding something behind his back, and smiling cheekily at me.

"Well...I have been working on this for a few days, and I just thought that it would make a good gift..." He was nervous I could tell,  
so I stood up and walked confidently over to him reaching behind his back and grabbing the canvas he had hidden behind it.

The painting was beautiful. It had a mix of pastels and colors that reflected the felling of the night, lanterns were each painted so carefully and designed like the ones they actually sold in the village,  
off to one side of the picture was a girl standing on her balcony, a content smile evident on her ruby lips, brown hair smoothed back and pale face illuminted with the thousands of lights that filled the air.

It was me. It was me the night of the lantern lighting, when I had been gazing up at all of them, and he had painted it for me.

Words could not describe how much I love the gift, or how beautiful it was. Without a word I grabbed Benjamin who still was mumbling about the painting and pulled him into a tight embrace saying all my thank you's through the hug.

"I'm really going to miss you..." He sighed smoothing back my hair and pulling my face up to look into those ocean blue eyes.

The tears came before I could even say "I'll miss you too."

A/N#2: What did you think? Review please?


End file.
